


今晨无风，宜迫降 13

by bieshuohua



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 13:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bieshuohua/pseuds/bieshuohua
Summary: 情人节小车。





	今晨无风，宜迫降 13

**Author's Note:**

> 情人节小车。

13

馋死了吧？

撒顾问红着眼睛，终于忍无可忍把笑得浑身脱力的人按在路灯灯杆上，恶狠狠地掰着他的下巴咬住人的嘴唇。

何副驾的脸被笼罩在柔暖的光晕中，眼睛里笑出一点细碎的光。他自从和撒顾问牵着手从club里出来之后就像喝了假酒一样莫名的情绪高涨，当着来来往往的路人就开始肆无忌惮地撩拨他，刻意拿放软的气声在他耳边说话，手隔着撒顾问的衬衫捏着对方腰上的肉玩，撒顾问被捏和不被捏的地方都痒，而何副驾发觉他耳根红了之后更甚至趴在他肩头嗤嗤地嘲笑起他来。

这时候何副驾就欣然接受着对方气急败坏的报复。被咬疼了眼睛还是控制不住地弯着，只从喉咙里发出一声哼哼唧唧黏腻的调子，撒顾问故意又缠着他的舌头蹂躏了一阵才放过他，那位却好似意犹未尽一般，伸出发亮的舌尖慢慢舔了舔被他犬齿磨破的下唇。

撒顾问觉得一般情况下是个男人都忍不了，何况他是个不一般的男人。

身体失重了不到一秒，何副驾跌在酒店弹性很好的床铺上，一声尖叫还没出口，就先下意识抓紧了撒顾问压上来的手。

撒顾问特别喜欢何副驾握住自己手时的触觉。遇到这个人之前十指连心于他来说只是一个抽象的概念，一个模糊的、甚至让人怀疑其真实性的词语。

但是现在何副驾一把攥住了他的手指，像落水的人慌乱间抓住唯一的救命稻草，他心里那根弦就又突突地跳起来，和指间触到的心跳频率惊人地一致。撒顾问不由得怀疑自己提前和他共享了同一副躯体，如果不是何副驾主动凑上前舔舐他暴露在衬衫外的脖颈，让他回过神意识到一切才刚刚开始的话。

他一只手插在何副驾的发间，扣着他的后脑勺，低头亲了亲他头顶柔软的发旋。

撒撒你……操你他妈的要玩到什么时候啊……

似乎撒顾问从未做过如此长时间的前戏，刚才在马路上被撩得急色的是他，如今到了床上吊人胃口不给的也是他。何副驾觉得自己像一条濒临渴死的鱼，在他怀里有限的空间内来来回回扑腾几次，已经只有张嘴喘息的份。他浑身上下除了关键部位，全部的敏感点都被人细致地照顾了一遭，不难过却也不让他痛快。何副驾终于被他磨得受不住，哑着嗓子低声骂人，撒顾问额头正抵在他的小腹亲他腰侧的痒肉，引起那里一阵小幅度的痉挛，他的嘴唇就贴着那块敏感的皮肤，闻言轻轻笑了一声。

你不知道我要玩多久吗？他双手隔着一层内裤把何副驾弹性极好的臀肉捏在指间玩弄，慢条斯理地反问他，假装没有发现已经渗透布料沾上指尖的湿润。好久没跟我做，全都忘了吧，是不是？

他的语气里透着不知道是什么奇奇怪怪的情绪，何副驾完全无暇思考，顺着他的话嗯嗯啊啊的蹦不出完整的句子。

这个姿势让他有点怕了，他不仅亲不到那人的唇，并且整个人最脆弱的部分被他牢牢掌控着。

老实说，跟撒顾问分手之后他也不是没谈过恋爱，毕竟三年的空窗期是不可想象的。在这个过程中何副驾发觉自己对待任何人的态度总是会过分，太过自我了，从相恋时到分手时都是。他有过一任坏情人，临走前对他说，他这样恋爱是不行的。然而所有不包含解决方案的提意见都是耍流氓，那时的何副驾十分怨愤地想。

但其实方案也很明显，何副驾突然之间想，我已经把所有不自我的情感全吊死在一棵树上，我找到这棵树，就再也不用纠结。如何爱人不用思考，只要对象是这个人。

撒顾问却又在他思考的时间突然开口了。

你和别人做过吗？我不在的时候。

何副驾把捂在眼睛上的手放下来抓住撒顾问的双肩，低头有点诧异地看着他。

撒顾问也很快意识到这个问题问的有些不合时宜，除了他其实根本没有资格之外，就算是答案本身恐怕也不会是自己想听的那句。于是他不等何副驾回答，就从他身下撑起身，把两人之间相隔的最后几件衣服三两下扒掉丢出床铺。何副驾一如既往地用牙齿帮他撕开套子，在他戴套的间隙里双手捧住他的脸。嘴唇还没碰到，舌尖已经像小蛇吐信那样迫不及待地伸出来舔他干燥的嘴唇——是讨一个深吻的意思。

他们的汗很快依着接吻的姿势汇流在一起，沿着何副驾线条优美的脖颈蜿蜒而下，像一道细细的暗流。撒顾问的手也顺着何副驾后颈轻颤的脊骨一路向下摸去，从头到尾像是撸猫的手法。何副驾在一片湿乎乎的情热里双手双脚缠上来巴着他，刘海蹭在他脸上，勾得撒顾问忍不住频频转头贴着他的脸侧轻吻。

另双方都感到惊讶的是，无论相隔多久，两个人在床上依然熟识彼此的身体，进入的那一刻就像榫卯一样契合。

终于把整根性器吞没进身体的人不等适应便不怕死地自己动起腰，被草草扩张后生涩的肠道还没有完全为接下来的情事打开，厮磨间双方都感到疼痛。何副驾一边固执地求欢，生理泪水一边噼里啪啦地往下掉，像一个漏水严重的水龙头。

撒顾问知道何副驾在性事上多少有些嗜疼，像是种隐秘的怪癖一样的，而这恰巧能够撕开撒顾问平日里对人千依百顺的温柔，让他忽然像一个暴君那样对待他，一面毫不留情地向人身体更深处顶弄，一面逼着人说他想听而何副驾总是羞于对他启齿的话。

事实上只有当他失控的时候何副驾才知道他心里真正想要的东西，更多的时候他对他不提要求，心思摸不着也看不透。只有到了这样肉体负距离交缠的情形下，何副驾才有机会对着他的心脏说我爱你，说我好喜欢被你插射，你不在的时候我天天晚上都做梦被你操，自己撸的时候想着你的脸我才能高潮，说我没跟别人上过床，渴的不行了也只想跟你做。而最后他几乎有些委屈地伸手下去主动把自己又撑开了一点，乖顺得要人命，贴在耳边嗓音里带着哭腔地对他说撒撒，老公，亲爱的，你就把我操死在这儿吧。

撒顾问的大脑在听见这句话的时候炸开了烟花，除了依循身体里的原始本能把人干死之外他什么也想不到了，就算何副驾今天撩拨的话是故意他也认，毕竟又有几个男人能抵挡住牡丹花下死的诱惑。

高潮来临的时候何副驾毫不掩饰那一声满足高亢的喊叫，叫得撒顾问双眼登时充了血，按着他的后颈向前弯，从身后揽起他的腰，肉贴肉一记比一记更发狠的冲撞，顶得何副驾每一下都几乎要飞出去，又被人强迫地扯着腰拉回来。

刚射过的身体一点小小的刺激都能让他浑身颤栗，哪里承受得住撒顾问渐入佳境的冲刺。何副驾觉得自己完全被人操开了，虽然已经在濒临崩溃的边缘，可是后穴却违背意志收缩着配合自己体内驰骋的凶器，射过一次的性器很快地抬起头，在撒顾问握上来的时候失禁似的流着水。

不行……求求你不要了……你放过我吧……好像真的是被欺负狠了，何副驾半张脸埋在枕头里，求饶都带着呜呜的喉音，暴露在撒顾问视线中的每一寸皮肤都泛着不正常的潮红。

撒顾问从背面压上他不停颠簸的身体，叼着他的耳朵舌头顶着耳蜗亲他，亲的小何晕头转向，很快又在他手心射了出来。

这一次他射的不多，再做下去恐怕连一点精液也流不出来，真实意义上的被他榨干了。撒顾问努力压抑着不去做出这种丧心病狂而又会令他无限满足的事体，在自己快到的时候甚至把性器拔出那个被操肿了的小穴，摘了套子按着人的大腿在腿根处抽插了几十下，才湿淋淋地发泄在他的股间。

小何在他射精的瞬间几不可闻地哼了一声，紧绷的腰身忽然放软，落在撒顾问的臂弯里，像挂在月亮上的一朵湿透的云。

撒顾问借伏在何副驾背上的姿势休息了一会，再看时身下的人已经不知何时昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

收拾好一切之后撒顾问撑着头默默对着人的睡颜感叹，小何的眼睛生的可真大，即使是闭着也能让人记起它们睁开时忽闪忽闪的样子。

就是因为这双眼睛吧，所以这个人有时故意装出一副乖宝宝的嘴脸时才会有破绽，那些狡黠的心思会从他黑白分明的眼睛里流露出来。

还有什么比看破但不戳穿他还要令人满足的事情吗？

他还说怕我当真，他这样分明是在想我。撒顾问控制不住上扬的嘴角，心想，你看你都想死我了，小何。

他从身后伸出手臂环住呼吸匀长的人，把他清瘦的身体揽近自己，像以往每一个相拥而眠的夜晚。

情人节真好，以后可以考虑天天过。


End file.
